Running
by Still-Likes-Beyblade
Summary: Mariah's role is that of the gatekeeper... MaoxRei, TyxHil, OCxOC, EVENTUALLY EmxMax, KaixOC.
1. Fighting to Live

Running Katgurl2 

I do not own beyblade or any of the characters in it; I'm just (attempting) to write a fic on it!

"RUN!" Lee's voice was heard screaming above the others.  The entire White Tiger team grabbed as many people as they could and hurled them onto the backs of their bit-beasts, panic sweeping across their senses.  Mariah risked one glance back at her village that was now flooded and rapidly took off with five children on Galux's back.  

Spencer laughed as he watched the citizens of The White Tiger village flee; it was so pointless.  They were going to kill them all anyway, so why bother running?  He abruptly stopped laughing and ordered Seaborg to alert Bryan that their victims were escaping.  Seaborg temporarily paused in his assault and turned towards the direction of Falborg and related his master's orders.  Spencer saw the look of glee on Bryan's face when he noticed Mariah was one of the few people still living and still running.  He sighed and got back to work; Bryan was determined that he would be the one to kill her, as a sort of revenge for his humiliation at Ray's hands at the World Championships; even though that was nearly five years ago. 

Mariah felt fear flood through her body as a screeching falcon was heard above her (A/N: Do Falcons screech?) and instantly she knew it was Bryan.  

        "Dammit... Galux, pick up the pace!"  Mariah's bit-beast obeyed and began sprinting across the rough mountain terrain, small chunks of rock flying behind the pink mountain cat, hitting anyone close enough.  Mariah's hair fell loosely around her and she realised that her ribbon must've come out.  One of the children behind her started to lose its grip and Mariah quickly reached back and steadied them.  She felt a bead of sweat escape down her brow as she furrowed it anxiously... soon there was going to be nowhere to run to, soon she would have to face him and then... goodness knows what the outcome would be.  She felt the same worry in Galux and she half faked a smile at the children behind her; they were all dead and they knew it.  

        "Guys, don't back down okay?  If anyone can get out of here alive I want you to find some way to contact the BBA and tell them that Biovolt is back, and that they're the ones who did this, okay?"  The five children nodded and Mariah grinned at them; if they were going to take her life there was no way in hell that they were going to take her inner piece, the part of her that made her who she was.  Falborg swooped to her right shoulder and swung out at her shoulder, narrowly missing it.  Mariah noticed a small cave up ahead and told Galux to go at it full speed.  Galux ducked a huge blast of wind from Falborg and slided into the cave.  Mariah let out a long sigh and turned to the kids once more,

        "Galux and I are going to go out and meet that brute, okay?  I want you guys to try and get out... and please, try not to die, okay?"  The children smiled but the fear in their eyes was something Mariah hated seeing. 

        "Good luck, guys!  I'll see you again sometime!"

        "You promise?"  One of the smallest children spoke up.  Mariah bit her lip, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes; there was no way she was getting out of her alive, but the kid obviously wanted her something positive so Mariah silently whispered to the kid,

        "You have my word, kiddo, I promise I'll see you again, okay?"  The young girl nodded and Mariah smiled at her, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so.  She turned to the kids and waved goodbye, knowing fine rightly that she would most probably never see them again.  Mariah jumped on Galux's back, hugged her bit-beast tightly and with determination in her eyes went out to face the storm that was Bryan.  

Bryan's lilac eyes flickered over to the opening of a cave as he saw Mariah and Galux roam out of it.  He grinned and instantly swooped Falborg down to the two.  He saw the determination on Mariah's face and he couldn't help but laugh; she was dead and if she couldn't accept that... then he would have to show her it in more graphic terms.  A howl of wind was heard and Mariah and Galux were thrown backwards towards the cave.  Bryan laughed and called down to the teenage girl,

        "Don't you see how pathetic you are?  I eat little bitches like you for lunch!  Falborg!"  Falborg plunged towards Mariah and one claw struck her on the left arm slicing it upwards and Bryan grinning as he heard Mariah scream in pain.

The pain in her arm was killing her, but Mariah managed to pull herself back onto Galux's back; she had to get Bryan away from the cave so that the kids could escape... if he found them, her very probable death would be for nothing and anyway, she didn't really want them seeing her getting butchered.  She had seen it happen to her own parents and Mariah didn't want them to go through the amount of nightmares and sleepless nights that she had had to endure.  Galux sensed her pain and asked her mistress was she all right and received a swift nod in reply.  Mariah quickly directed Galux over to a large rock with cracks through it and decided to buy some time in there.  Galux leapt into the nearest crack and crouched down, waiting silently.  Mariah heard Bryan swear loudly as he searched for them, but all she was doing was postponing the inevitable.  She was going to die and the thought of it made her feel slightly sick, but she refused to let Bryan take her without a fight or something substantially worthwhile.  

        "Galux, it's been a fun few years we've spent together, I'll miss you girl."  Galux chuckled, but her voice was shaky,

        "You make it sound as though I'm dead already, which is most certainty false."  Mariah smiled,

        "Hopefully, you'll stay that way and with a bit of luck I might be with you... now wouldn't that be good craic, eh?"

        "Indeed, mistress, indeed."

        "Galux, we're going to die so I'll tell you one last time, call me MARIAH."

        "Yes, Mi- Mariah."  Mariah grinned over at her bit-beast and said softly,

        "He's coming, so sayonara chick because it looks like the end!  You ready?"  Galux nodded, her golden eyes glowing, "All right then, GALUX, CAT SCRATCH ATTACK!"  Galux bounded out of the cave and pounced on Falborg, her cat scratch slicing a huge slit in one of his wings.  Bryan swore an incredibly large assortment of swear words and wheeled his injured bit-beast around to face his opponent.  Mariah's pupils turned into slits as her and Galux prepared for the oncoming assault.  Bryan laughed at them,

        "You know, it's quite funny pathetic people like yourself trying to stand against us superior human beings."  Mariah smirked,

        "Now, Bryan, don't take it so personally.  I'm not the only person who hates your guts."  He smiled coldly,

        "You are nothing and you dare to oppose me?  FALBORG, TEACH HER SOME RESPECT FOR HER SUPERIORS!" The bit-beast in question dived towards Galux and Mariah, who steadied themselves for the pain that was coming.  Falborg rammed straight into the two of them and Mariah and Galux fell roughly to the ground, just at the edge of a sleep cliff.  Mariah reached up to her mouth slowly and found there was a large amount of blood appearing there.  Her head was spinning but she forced herself to her feet, her head high and her pride still intact.  Bryan looked mightily pissed off so she crouched into a fighting position.  Mariah glanced over at Galux who was sporting a large slash across her underbelly and she felt her pain.  Bryan jumped off of Falborg's back and slowly walked towards the pair,

        "Don't you get it?  It is useless to oppose Biovolt! Your death will be the start of many at my hand!"  Beside Mariah, Galux shifted into her human form and placed her hand on Mariah's shoulder.

        "You're a great girl Mariah, don't lose heart, okay?  This asshole can't kill you, just believe in your heart he can't.  When all hope is lost, you shall rise like a beacon and spread the light.  Remember that, all right?"  Mariah nodded, not fully understanding her Bit-beast but absorbing what she had just said nonetheless.  Galux attempted a half-hearted smile and hugged her mistress tightly,

        "You'll be okay, 'Riah, don't worry you'll be okay..."  

        "How sickening!"  Bryan shouted over her, causing Mariah to turn on one heel and face the most ruthless man alive, "I've had enough of you, you stupid bitch, now, you DIE!" Mariah felt the temperature change all around her and the cold air tore roughly through her clothing.  She brought her arms up to shield it off, but it was too strong, it was pushing her backwards steadily nearer the edge of the cliff.  Scenes from Mariah's life flashed before her eyes, memories of Lee, Kevin, Gary and last, but certainly not least, Ray all swan around in her head.  She felt her footing go and her feet slide off the edge of cliff and then everything went black. 

Can Mariah really be dead?  What about Ray, what will he have to say about Biovolt's attack on the White Tiger Village?  Read the next chapter; coming soon!

So what d'ya think?  Please review and any constructive critism would be well appreciated!

Ray: 'Constructive critism'? Basically, 'please don't say its crap'?

KG: Umm... That would be the general idea... 

Katgurl 2


	2. Living to fight

Running Katgurl 2 

Ray: You better not have killed Mariah!! 

KG:  Who, me? Never!  You haven't gotten a chance to get together yet!!

Ray: ... 

Kai: Are you going to continue or what?  I'm bored.

Tyson: Oh, can I do the disclaimer?

Max: No way!! I said first!

Kenny: Technically, Tyson said first, Max.

Max: I DON'T CARE!

Ray: Here max, have some candyfloss, lots and lots of puffed up sugar!

Max: YEY!! SUGAR!!

Bladebreakers+KG: ...

Max: What?

Tyson: Anyway, Katgurl 2 does not own beyblade or any of the characters in it, because if she did Ray and Mariah would be happily married with 5 children and Kai/Ray fics would be illegal.

Dizzi: I'm with you on that one girl!

Ray/Mariah fans: Us too!  

KG2: Read and review please people!

Chapter 2

        "WHAT?"  Ray's voice bounced off the walls of Mr. Dickinson's office.  Mr. D calmly told Ray to sit down and Ray shakily sat in one of the many puffy, blue chairs (A/N: they are sooo comfy!!) in the room.  Mr D took off his hat and placed on the desk beside him and looked up at the young raven haired teenager,

        "Biovolt have attacked the White Tiger village.  It is completely destroyed, Ray.  There is seemingly no-one alive... the only survivor is a young girl called Kia, Mariah saved her and a few others, but she was the only one who got out alive.  She somehow got here and told me what Mariah had told her to say... then Mariah left her to fight off Bryan and she never saw her again."  Ray lowered his head and placed it in his hands, tears brimming in his eyes,

        "Is Mariah gone too?"  He said quietly.  Mr Dickinson sighed and replied after a moments silence,

        "We think so, we have not gathered all of the dead bodies yet and it seems that she may have fallen to her death from a cliff top.  Gary's body has not yet been found either, but Lee's and Kevin's have."  Ray felt the tears begin to stream down his face, _this couldn't all be happening?  Mariah was alive... she had to be... she couldn't be... gone..._

        "No!  They're alive, they have to be alive!"  Ray closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears coming.  He felt his throat tighten and accepted his team mates hugs as they slowly came over to him.  Kenny was crying his eyes out and so were Tyson, Max and Hillary.  Even Kai looked upset, whipping away a stray tear when no one was looking.  Ray stepped away from is friends and slowly said that he needed some air.  Max and Tyson were about to follow them when Kai stepped in front of them,

        "Give the guy a bit of space, he's just lost all of his family, most of his friends and his hometown.  He's going to be feeling pretty shit, so all we can do is be here when he needs us, and right now he needs to be alone."  The rest of the Blade breakers and Hillary nodded.  Tyson smashed his fist on Mr. Dickinson's desk,

        "Biovolt are going to pay for every drop of blood they spilt at that village, I swear, they're going to pay!"  Kai, Max, Hillary and Kenny nodded in a mutual agreement.  All they could do for now was wait, but when the time came... Biovolt were going down.

        Ray senselessly walked around in circles.  He had lost all track of time and place; all he could think about where The White Tiger's.  He knew that Lee and Kevin's bodies had been found... but Mariah's and Gary's were yet to be located, and being honest he hoped they never were.  _Mariah..._ memories flooded him and fresh tears sprang to his eyes; how could Biovolt do this?  The White Tiger Village had nothing to do with bringing them down! 

        "IT'S NOT FAIR!"  He screamed out loud earning dozens of stares from passers by, "WHAT?" Ray screamed at them all and they abruptly turned away and continued doing whatever was occupying their time beforehand.  He staggered off in a daze and walked further away from the BBA headquarters.  His vision was getting blurry and he was sobbing bitterly.  Ray felt as though someone had ran up to his heart and torn it apart because of the void of emptiness there.  He shrank down against a wall in a back alley, his tears staining the gritty ground.  

        "Mariah..." He murmured quietly to the air.  Ray reached down and pulled out his wallet.  Shaking, he opened it up and looked at one of the many photos inside it.  Mariah had her arms around his neck and she was on his back, laughing.  Ray was holding her tightly and he too was laughing.  Her face was to the left hand side of his and their golden eye's were shinning.  That photograph was taken almost a year ago on a hot summer's day in the White Tiger village.  In the background, Kevin and Lee were arguing and Gary was picking apples from the huge apple tree in the centre of the village.  Mariah's friend, Amelia, had taken this photo... she would be dead now too.  Just like everyone else... His fists clenched tightly onto his trousers and teardrops fell steadily from his eyes.

        "I should've been there! Driger and I... we should've been there!  We could've saved her and everyone else, we could've helped, we could've..."

        "Died?"  A voice said from his right and Ray slowly looked up to see Kai standing there.  He looked at Ray, his eyes questioning and all Ray could do was look at the ground.

        "But...I could've made a difference..." Ray muttered,

        "Look Ray, all you would've done is get yourself killed.  You would've increased the death toll even more.  Do you think that your family, friends and everyone else in The White Tiger Village would have wanted that?"

        "They wouldn't know any better, encase you haven't noticed they're all dead."  Kai sighed, Ray was being incredibly stubborn and hard to talk too, so, he tried again,

        "Ray, would Mariah have wanted you to die?"  Ray froze and looked up at Kai, his eyes wide.  He looked down at the photograph in his wallet, still firmly clenched in his hands and smiled sadly,

        "No.  She would have rather died than let me get hurt; Mariah's like that... she's selfless.  Sure, she was stubborn and very independent and headstrong... but she was sweet and kind and cared about everybody's well being..." Ray felt more hot tears plummet down from his golden eyes, "Come to think of it, I never even got the chance to tell her."  Kai raised an eyebrow, 

        "Tell her what?"  Ray smiled and looked at the photo again, stroking the image of the pink haired beauty,

        "That I loved her."  Kai looked over at his teammate in shock, he had knew that Ray had harboured strong feelings for Mariah, but... love?  No wonder he was so depressed, if it was Kai, he'd be exactly the same. 

        "Ray, it'll take time to get over…" Ray shook his head,

        "You don't get it Kai, I'll never get over her.  She was my first love and she'll be my last love.  I'm going to avenge her... or die trying."  Ray looked at Kai who nodded and offered a hand up.  Ray accepted and he looked over at his team captain,

        "Well, we better get training then, huh?"

        The Blade breakers shouted commands to their bit-beasts as they rigorously trained, but none harder than Ray.  There was a fresh determination in the Raven-haired youth, an anger and a bitterness that he was just waiting to unleash on the nearest unlucky soul, or should I say the nearest unlucky Biovolt soul.  Mr. Dickinson had starting researching the new and improved Biovolt and had discovered that Boris and Voltaire had created a huge army, half human and half robotic.  They were planning to take down all of the World's leading Beyblading teams and steal away their bit-beasts, using them for some other hidden purpose.  Out of the White Tiger's bit beasts they had retrieved Galeon and Galman, but seemingly couldn't find Mariah and Gary as couldn't the BBA, so Galux and Galzzy where roaming about somewhere.  The BBA had begun to assemble and army of their own and in just three short days after the brutal attack on the White Tiger Village, it seemed that war was inevitable.  Many were comparing this to the outbreak of the First World War, when the assassination of Arch-Duke Ferdinand was enough to trigger of a four-year massacre.  Bit- beasts were being modified everywhere and the scientists at the research centre at which Judy Tate worked, were working double the hours to invent new weapons and forms of protection.  No-one could've guessed the friction between Parliaments and Governments all over the World, many were saying to get ready for World War Three, but the BBA had a bad feeling that it was going to be very different and that The World was about to get the shock of it's lives.

A young girl limped up the streets of Japan, her eyes searching.  She found the destination that she required and headed towards it, her left arm badly bleeding and cuts covering her slender frame.  She reached up to the intercom and requested for the door to be opened.  The now traditional robotic system calmly asked her for the password,

        "Hot pepper in the mouth."  She said quietly, her body losing strength.  

        "Password confirmed, scanning Iris... welcome, to the BBA headquarters."

Ray dried the sweat off of his body with a towel as he walked back to his room, his face solemn.  He had been training constantly over the past few days and his body was exhausted, but he couldn't give up.  They had to win this.  He had to win this.  He had talked to the young survivor from the White Tiger Village on several occasions, mainly he asked her questions about Mariah and asked if she had seen her getting hurt at any point in time.  Of course, the girl knew nothing and all she ever talked about was the promise that Mariah made to her, that she would see her again.  At first it had ignited a flame of hope in Ray, but after a bit of a reality check that flame died down to a flicker.  Mariah had made this promise when five scared children were with her, she had probably only said it to make them feel better, nothing could come of it.  He sighed wearily, he felt so burdened.  The deaths of the White Tiger's hung heavy on his conscience.  He felt a sudden urge for some food, so he changed direction and walked straight into another person, limping down the hallway.  Ray quickly apologised and got up and offered the person his hand, which they accepted.  Ray pulled the girl up and shock filled his senses as it registered to him who it was.

        "M-Mariah…?"

KG2: K Ahhh and she returns, just like Galux said!!

Ray: MARIAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mariah: RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:: BIG HUG::

KG2: aww... has somebody got the hots for each other, hmm?

Mariah and Ray: ... 

KG2, Blade breakers and Hillary: Hehehe!!

Tyson: People you better review or I'll set Hillary on you!

Hillary: HEY! I'M NOT SCARY!

Kai: Speak for yourself.

Hillary: ¬¬ hmmm

KG2: Here, Mariah, read this out.

Mariah: If you want to see me and Ray hitting on each other next chapter please review? HEY!!!!!

KG2: ;)

Ray: ...

Mariah: ...

Max: REVIEW!! Or I'll send the sugar puff monster after you!


	3. The New Girl

Running

Katgurl 2

Tyson: aww... is no one reviewing Shadowcat?

KG2: No… L

Kai: No wonder... its crap.

KG2: HEY!!! 

Kai: Well it is!! 

KG2: ... *cries* 

Kai: ... umm

Kenny: Anyway, Katgurl 2 does not own any of the characters in this story except for her OC's Mia, Comet and Angel (who haven't appeared yet)... all right?

All: Yes sir!

Kenny: wow, I feel so powerful and... Popular!!!

All: ... 

Ray: and on with the story because I just met Mariah!! J

Chapter 3 

"M-Mariah?"  Ray whispered quietly to the figure whose hand was still in his own.  The pink haired girl looked up at him, her golden eyes wide and smiled,

        "Ray, I've been looking for you."  He grinned and pulled her into a hug, Mariah happily returning his gesture of affection.  After a few moments they broke apart and Mariah felt herself become dizzy,

        "Ray, I-" and with that Mariah fell into Ray's arms as he gently lifted her up and quickly headed towards the Medical room in the BBA Headquarters, her heavily bleeding left arm catching his attention immediately.  

Kai launched Dranzer into the Beyblade dish again, testing out his new attack.  He had been working on multiple attack patterns and strategies that would be effective against the Demolition boys for some time now and he was confident that the rest of the Blade breakers would be doing the same.  A huge flame erupted from the centre of his Beyblade and Dranzer rose out in all his glory, his wings spreading widely and his large frame soaring upwards into the night sky.  Dranzer circled the air for a few moments longer and then he noticed his Master's immense distraction.

        "What is wrong, Kai?"  Kai's brow furrowed thoughtfully,

        "I do not like how this is shaping up, Dranzer.  Biovolt are not disguising their attacks at all, it's almost as if they want us to know what is going on... but why?"  Dranzer returned to the ground and instantly morphed into his human form.

        "I do not know, Kai, but I suspect there is a malicious purpose behind it all.  Obviously, the attack on the White Tiger Village was to get at Ray... which makes me wonder will the All-stars be next?"

        "To get at Max?"

        "Yes, I suspect so anyway."  Kai nodded, the clogs in his brain spinning rapidly, many thoughts cumulating through his mind.  

        "We should be careful, Dranzer.  Goodness knows how quickly they will move."  Dranzer nodded and returned to his bit chip.  In the shadows a teenage girl watched every move that the handsome Hiwatari made,

        "He is more aware than we suspected, Lonewolf."

        "Indeed, Mia, Indeed."  The girl smiled,

        "Then we will confront Hiwatari, tonight."

        Ray waited nervously outside the theatre, the rest of the Blade breakers with him, the same nerves displayed across their own features.  Mariah was ill, really ill.  She had developed hypothermia and her arm was infected.  She hadn't woken up since she had passed out five hours ago and the doctors assured Ray that it was just exhaustion, but he was incredibly unsettled.  Hillary offered him a cup of tea, but Ray politely refused.  He got up and paced around the small room that they were waiting in,

        "What's taking so long?  If all they had to do was stitch up her arm and warm her up shouldn't that be done already?"  Kai looked out the window and saw a grey-haired Doctor approaching them and said,

        "Here's your answer."  Ray spun around and instantly launched a barrage of questions on the doctor as he opened the door,

        "Is Mariah okay?  Did you stitch up her arm?  Is she warm? Will she have to stay in longer than a night?"

        "Please, calm down!"  The doctor said, a flush appearing across his wrinkled face.  He coughed lightly and motioned for the people in the room to be seated. 

        "The young lady in question will be fine, she just needs lots of rest and plenty of care... both mentally and physically.  She has been through a traumatising ordeal and I would hate to see a good person dwindle away to nothing because of that.  We will keep her in this ward for tonight and possibly tomorrow night also, if her condition does not improve... she shall stay with us until it does so."  The assembled people nodded and Ray asked,

        "Can I see her now?"  The doctor smiled,

        "Of course, follow me.  Will any of the rest of you be joining us?"  Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hillary all followed Ray but Kai decided to go outside to keep training.  The doctor lead them down a small corridor and stopped at a door with a room number on it, room number five.  He reached down and turned the doorknob quietly, gesturing for the others to also be quiet.  Ray walked in and his eyes widened as he saw Mariah.  She was hooked up to a machine that was pumping blood into her system.  There were several blankets wrapped around her slender frame and her left arm was covered in stitches and bandages.  He went over to Mariah and gently sat down on the bed beside her, his hand reaching out and grasping her own.

        "You'll be all right now, Mari, you'll be all right..."

        Kai deeply breathed in the cool, early morning air.  It must've been just past five in the morning and the dark sky was beginning to grow lighter as the Sun prepared to rise.  He reached into the pocket of his blue jeans and pulled out his Dranzer beyblade.  Removing his launcher from the larger pocket that he kept it in he effortlessly launched Dranzer into the middle of the dish, it's spin perfectly clockwise.  Kai watched his blade levelly for a few moments, but was surprised when another blade appeared and smashed into his own.  Kai whirled around to face whoever was there and could not hide the shock in his eyes when he saw a beautiful young girl, probably about eighteen years old, as was he, with shoulder length dark blue hair.  She had piercing silver eyes and had a lone plait snuck behind her right ear.  Her top was navy with grey trimmings and her trousers were tight and of the same colour and material.  She had large brown boots on and had piercing in the top of her ear and in her bellybutton, which was visible through the short top.  Kai saw a discarded cloak lying to her far right and realised that she must have been spying on him.  His blood red eyes met her cool silver ones and they stared at each other for a long time, absorbing every detail.  Kai looked down at her beyblade and saw that it was patiently waiting for its mistress's command before it would do anything.  Looking the pretty girl up and down once again, he spoke saying,

        "What do you want?  Why are you here?"  The girl smirked,

        "Polite and abiding as always, Hiwatari."  Kai raised an eyebrow, still awaiting the answer to his question.  The girl sighed and walked over to him.

        "I couldn't help but over hear what you were saying to Dranzer earlier, well last night I suppose, about Biovolt.  It just so happens that we could help each other out here, Kai." Kai stared at her his face emotionless,

        "And how would that be so miss...?"

        "My name is Mia and I could help you in a way that would be definitely in your best interests."

        "Oh yeah?  How come?"

        "I can get you any information on any team or army in the world, including Biovolt, if you help me assemble a new team in the BBA."  Kai looked at her,

        "You're bluffing."  She grinned,

        "Afraid not, Hiwatari.  I know when Biovolt are going to attack the All-Stars and I have their entire battle plan in my backpack."  Kai's eyes widened, _so they are going to attack the All-Stars next..._

        "Tell me, Mia.  How exactly did you get such high profile information?  Biovolt is incredibly heavily guarded, not even I could sneak in there undetected."  Mia laughed,

        "You have such delusions of grandeur, Hiwatari.  Biovolt is just another place that needs an outlaw to crack it and in this case, I was that outlaw.  That's all you need to know... for now at least."  Kai smirked.  She was playing her cards perfectly, she knew what she wanted and she knew exactly how to get it.  

        "And why would an outlaw like yourself want a beyblade team?"  Mia smiled,

        "To beat the Blade breakers."  Kai smiled,

        "All right then, Mia, we have a deal."

Ray and the others were still sitting by Mariah's side when she woke up.  Ray was asleep on her bed, his arm loosely draped around her waist and Tyson and Kenny were out on the floor.  Max was slouched against the wall, while Hillary was asleep in the chair.  Mariah's golden eyes flickered open slowly and she gradually absorbed the scenery around her.  Feeling Ray's arm around her waist, she turned to see him lying fast asleep behind her.  With a slight smile, she poked him lightly in the ribs and ruffled his hair.  Ray stirred and lazily opened one eye at the pink haired girl, a grin breaking out across his face.  He reached up with his free arm and gently stroked her tanned face, his fingers rubbing against her smooth skin.  Their eyes locked and for a long time they just silently stared into each other's golden orbs.  Eventually Ray cupped her chin in his hand and lent her face towards his own, causing their lips to meet.  Mariah pressed harder against his lips and opened her mouth slightly, granting him permission to explore.  Ray gently pushed his tongue in across her bottom lip and felt her stiffen slightly, her good arm reaching up around his neck.  Mariah and Ray's tongues met again as their lips slided desperately together and they finally faced their feelings for one another.  Ray's hand reached up from her waist and was straying towards her breast when a cough pierced the air.  Ray and Mariah instantly broke apart to see Kai standing in the doorway, a bemused expression on his face.  

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."  Ray and Mariah glared at him and he grinned slightly, or as close to a grin as Kai could come.  Kai indicated behind him and Ray and Mariah looked at the girl standing there.

"Guys, this is Mia.  She's starting up a new team called Black fire and I told her that I know a girl who might like to join."  He said, smiling at Mariah.  Mariah grinned and the girl behind Kai gave her smile,

"Let's see what you can do."

KG2: So, is this any good?

Kai: No, I'm a softie.

KG2: Hehe...

Tyson: Man, you guys better not wake me up in some bad way in the next chapter!

All: Never!

Kai: Ray! Mariah! Get back here!

Ray: ...

Mariah: ...

Ray and Mariah: ... *blush*

Hillary: Well, review people because Dizzi's gonna get you if you don't.

Dizzi: grrr... I'm a woman on the edge!

Kenny: Actually, you're a bit-beast in a laptop...

Dizzi: Kenny! You're ruining my big moment!

Katgurl 2


	4. Can Mari do it?

Running Katgurl 2 

KG2: Yey, I got reviews!

Kai: Who's dumb enough to review you?

KG2: Shut up or I'll make you and Tyson make out!

Kai and Tyson: ewww…

KG2: Thanks to jingle bells and tigera, thank you thank you thank you!!!

Dizzi: I shall not kill!

All: ...

Kenny: Dizzi you're getting over-excited again, don't make me switch you off!

Dizzi: NO! I'll be good, promise!

Kenny: *smiles contentedly*

Ray: Do you want to do the disclaimer, Mari?

Mariah: Sure, baby.  Katgurl 2 does not own Beyblade, including all of it's characters and registered and copy righted thingy's.

Ray: *sighs* you're so cute when you talk

Mariah: *blushes* really?

Ray: Not to mean that you're not cute all the time... *grabs Mariah and they start making out*...

KG2: Moving swiftly onto the story people!!

Ray and Mariah: ...oops

Kai: Hurry up I'm bored.

KG2: Chapter four coming atcha!

Chapter 4

        "Everything is in place, Sir," 

        "Good, this attack will be much more devastating than the last.  The All-Stars had better watch out because Biovolt are ready and they are next!"  Boris and Voltaire chuckled evilly but stopped when a knock was heard at the door.  

        "Come in!" Voltaire bellowed and the stranger came in.  Bryan calmly walked over to his boss and laid a report in front of him,

        "Part of our mission has failed... the girl is still alive."  Voltaire's eyes widened,

        "Well then, find some way to get rid of her!  This will not come to pass, this nightmare that some old fool called destiny."

        Ray winked over at Mariah as the beautiful teen righted her launcher and prepared for battle.  Mariah blushed slightly and winked back, her confidence boosted.  It had now been two long weeks since Mariah had turned up injured at the BBA headquarters and now she was fighting for her place in Mia's up and coming team, Black fire.  

        "Galux, we can't mess this up, okay?"  A low growl was heard in rely and Mariah smiled,

        "Let's show her what these kitties can do!"  Max ran over to the side of the Beystadium and started the countdown, Mia and Mariah's eyes firmly set on the Beyblade arena. 

        "3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"  Mariah and Mia pulled hard on their ripcords and strongly launched their opposing blades at one another.  At the side of the dish, Kenny and Dizzi got ready to collect some data,

        "We've never seen Mia battle before and apparently Mariah has vastly improved so this should be a very good match, eh, Dizzi?"

        "Got to side with you on that one chief, this should be one heck of a showdown!"  Mariah's voice rang out in panic as Mia slammed her blade from behind.  Regaining her focus, Mariah revved Galux up for the Cat Scratch attack.  Galux leapt into the air and emerged from her blade with an air of experience, her claws sharpen and ready to let loose one wicked attack.

        "Split it right down the middle, Galux!"  Mia was slightly taken aback by Mariah's sudden change of attitude.  Out side of the Beystadium Mariah was a sweet, friendly and caring girl.  Inside she was a ruthless warrior who had no second thoughts about slicing a blade in half; and that was an attitude adjustment that Mia liked.  

        "Lonewolf, dodge... quickly!"  Mia hadn't realised just how fast Mariah was perhaps she had underestimated her.  Mariah wasn't letting Mia escape from her grasp; her attack was relentless.  She just didn't seem to tire!  Mia's heart rate was rising and she could feel the need for Lonewolf rising, but with that need came reluctance.  Lonewolf was incredibly powerful and she did not want the Blade breakers to see the limit of that power before she had even assembled her team... but Mariah was too strong, she had no choice,

        "LONEWOLF, SHADOW CLAW!"  Lonewolf emerged its sliver fur and blue eyes piercingly bright as it howled into the air.  It raised one huge claw and a wave of darkness gathered around it.  Lonewolf dived at Galux, it's shadow claw reaching out before it.  Mariah realised that this was the battle finale and sent Galux forward with her cat scratch held out in a show of strength.  The two Titans clashed and a large cloud of smoke erupted from the Beystadium.  Mia's eyes went wide in shock as she noticed that both Beyblades were still spinning.  The pressure was now on.  Mariah seemed to be making a decision in her mind and finally her eyes widened as she decided to attack.

        "GALUX! SILVER LIGHTENING ATTACK!"  Mia looked at her in surprise; the kitty had had a trump card up her sleeve all along.  The Blade breakers looked on in shock as Galux circled the out side of the Beystadium incredibly quickly and finally leapt upwards off one of the sides, a silver glow surrounding the Blade.  With an almighty growl, Galux landed perfectly on top of Lonewolf, causing it to go off balance.  Mia panicked and sent Lonewolf flying into Galux, wiping both blades out.  

        "WHAT A MATCH, FOLKS!  IT SEEMS WE HAVE A TIE!  THERE IS NO WINNER IN THIS MATCH, SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?"  Tyson quickly ran up beside match to assume the role of A.J topper,

        "GOOD QUESTION, MAX! I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT!"  Mia gave them a death glare and the two Blade breakers backed off and smiled sweetly at her.  Mia walked over to Mariah who was picking Galux inside the classic type dish they had just fought in.

        "Good match, Mariah.  You're a pretty good Beyblader."  Mariah smiled and accepted the hand which Mia had just extended,

        "I would have fought much harder if you hadn't have held back."  Mia's eyes widened slightly, but then she just smiled,

        "Well, now that we're team mates and all, maybe we'll have a real battle someday when the Blade breakers aren't trying to steal our moves, agreed?"  Mariah laughed,

        "Agreed."  The two girls smiled at one another and then Ray ran over to Mariah.

        "You were awesome out there, Mari! Really something!"  Mariah went scarlet and thanked him.  While they were chatting/flirting, Kai came over to Mia.

        "You held back, but I'd say you're pretty good from what you have shown me."  Mia smiled,

        "Let's just say you should watch your back, Hiwatari."  Kai smirked and walked off to train some more.  While the rest of the remaining Beybladers discussed the match and numerous other things, two men watched in a van parked outside. 

        "So... that's our girl?"  

        "Yeah, da pink haired one."

        "This should be fun."

        "Oh, ya.  Billy have fun."  The smarter of the two smiled,

        "Yes, Billy shall have lots and lots of fun, Mwuhahaha! (A/N Yes... that is a pitiful attempt at an evil laugh *sigh*)

KG2: All right guys, I know this isn't very long, but it'll have to do as everything I want to say next I am putting in the next chapter, okay?  Please review; cause reviews keep any author/authoress going right?!  Thankies people!  

BB's, Mao, Mia and Hill: Bravo!

Kai: Humph!

Katgurl 2  


	5. The Battle Begins

Running

Katgurl 2

KG2: k, a few people to thank both for reviews in this and 'too lost in you' cause it's only a one-shot.

Kai: somebody reviewed that garbage too?

KG2: get lost, Kai!

Kai: Woa… PMSing

KG2: grrr… I'll make you die in the battle that's coming up!

Max: What battle?!

KG2: The one that I'm about to write! Hehe!

Tyson: Am I in it? Please say I'm in it!! Come on, please-

KG2: Yes, Tyson, your in it.. *Sigh*

Tyson: Oh, yea I am the god of war!

All: ...

Dizzi: Umm, Tyson, why is there a wet patch at the front of your trousers?

Tyson: Oops

Ray: *sigh*, anyways, KG2 does not own beyblade or any of it's characters, she's attempting to write a fic, that is all! Hey baby, who reviewed again?

Mariah: Umm... bba, Hikari-T3nshi, and once again Jingle Bells and Tigera.

KG2: Thankies people! I am writing this chapter for you guys!  Hope you enjoy, should be longer than the last!

Chapter 5 

        "All right Billy, we're going to have to wait, Biovolt are attacking the BBA today so our fun shall be put off until this battle is over.  Boss says that it's best to strike after the battle, when they're all licking their wounds."  The large and very dumb Billy nodded,

        "But after that Billy can have fun?"  The other man smiled,

        "Yes, Billy now come on, I'm hungry."

Kai's eyes eagerly scanned the plans laid before him, searching for any flaws or miscalculations in their plan of attack.  This was a big battle and it was protecting a lot of people, they had to be careful.  His eyes shifted to the door of his room as Mia entered and stood beside him.

        "What do you think?" Kai asked her, Mia scanned the plans and gave him a quick wink,

        "That should do the job!"  Kai smiled and felt a bit of a funny feeling in his stomach.  He risked one last glance at the girl he was falling for before deciding to go and train... again.  

Mariah softly ran her hands through Ray's silky, raven hair as she kissed him passionately.  Fortunately, Kai and Mia were really the only two people who knew about their little relationship and, if they could help it, it was going to stay that way.  Ray gently lifted Mariah up and she wrapped her legs securely around his waist, breaking their kiss to smile sweetly at the man that she loved.  Ray wiped away a loose strand of pink hair from her tanned face and rubbed her nose against his own.

        "I love you."  Mariah giggled and kissed him gently on the lips.

        "I love you too, tiger."  Ray grinned and they started kissing again, deeply and desperately.  Suddenly, Tyson's voice was heard calling Ray' s name and the two quickly broke apart.  Tyson ran around the corner and grinned when he saw Ray.

        "Ray, dude, we've been looking all over for you buddy!  Where have you been?"  Ray went scarlet.

        "Umm... Mariah and I just went for a walk."

        "Into a deserted, dark corner in the middle of nowhere?" Ray and Mariah looked at each other nervously,

        "Yep, well, got to go! Bye Tyson!"  Ray shouted over his shoulder as he and Mariah ran off.  

        "Hmm… must be the whole half-cat thing..." Tyson pondered to himself and went off to find someone else to torture until he was called into battle.

It was around Noon that the chaos began and that Biovolt began their first wave of attack.  The assembled soldiers hidden away in the All-stars research centre immediately began pouring out and taking their battle positions, Kai and Mia leading them.  Ray and Mariah were watching from the roof, ready to pounce down if they were needed.  Max and Emily were taking the rear, to ensure that no back-attacks could slip in unnoticed and Kenny was sitting in a big chair in front of a huge supercomputer calculating new attack patterns and squadrons, Tyson and Hillary slouched down beside him.  Kenny's finger's moved like lightening over the large keyboard as he sent a bunch of satellite pictures to Kai and Mia, who were fronting the assault.  He then sent a copy of the same pictures to Ray and Mariah and Max and Emily.  A bead of sweat fell down his brow and he could not take away the worry consuming his emotions.  This was it.  If the BBA messed up now... they had basically lost the War before it had even begun. 

        "ATTACK THE LEFT FLANK! DEFEND THE RIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SOLDIER? STEADY YOUR GUN!" Kai was obviously thriving at his role as head of operations in the front line, Michael was not far behind him, blowing a Biovolt's soldiers head off.  Mia jumped up beside and slashed through a young man's head, it casually lolling off his shoulders.  Kai brought his fist down on top of another mans head, knocking him unconscious.  He looked above him and saw that a few soldiers were trying to scale the walls and that Ray and Mariah were having trouble holding them all off.  He swore quietly and ordered a couple of dozen troops to get up there and help.

        Mariah punched her fist into another Biovolt soldiers face and felt her stomach turn when a loud crunching sound was heard.  Ray saw another man sneaking up behind her and he leapt at him, his foot finding the man's jaw.  The two White Tigers backed away from the soldiers slowly, both of their pupils now slits and anger radiating from every fibre of their beings.  Someone jumped at Mariah and Ray and knocked them off their feet.  The two warriors scrambled to their feet to see Ian of the Demolition Boys standing before them a smug and annoying smile plastered on his ugly mug. (A/N: this next bit is for you, Jingle Bells!!) He was about to strike Mariah over the head with his gun when a large alligator appeared in front of him and it's large jaws snapped Ian's gun in half.  Ian looked up at the huge reptile in front of him and turned to run when a tennis racket smacked him square in the face.  Emily grabbed a handful of rocks, threw them in the air and smashed them down with her racket onto Ian with such force that his entire body jerked upwards and then fell, unconscious.  Ray and Mariah looked over at the orange-haired (A/N: I'm calling her orange haired because to me, that aint ginger hair!) young woman in mild surprise and huge grins broke out onto their faces.

        "Nice shot, Emz!"  Emily looked over at Mariah and smiled confidently.

        "All in a days work, Mari."  The two girls smiled at each other and turned onto the large amount of Biovolt soldiers assembled on the rooftop.  With a single nod they charged at them, Galux and Trygator smashing and slashing their way through several regiments of soldiers.  Ray and Driger watched astonished from the sidelines.

        "Hey, Driger?"

        "Yeah."

        "Remind me never to get on Mariah's bad side."

        "KEEP UP THE ATTACK, DON'T FALTER NOW! MOVE INTO FORMATION AND PREPARE TO ATTACK! THE TIME FOR DEFENCE IS OVER!"  Tyson heard Kai's voice booming out over the warriors and he grinned,

        "Time for me to kick some booty, you ready, Dragoon?"

        "I am ready as always, Master."  Tyson grinned and ran his finger underneath his nose,

        "Then let's go."

        Mia ducked an array of bullets from a machine gun and tightened her grip around Lonewolf's bit-chip; this was getting messy, they had to wrap this up before Biovolt started overwhelming them.  Lonewolf emerged from his bit and charged at the men operating the machine gun, tossing their lifeless and bloody bodies over their own barracks.  Mia ran out from her hiding place and jumped elegantly onto his back, her fingers tightly grasping the Wolf's thick, coarse hair.  

        "We've got to get out of here, I think Kai's about to use our secret weapon."  Lonewolf nodded and darted swiftly back to the All-stars base, scrambling agilely over various bodies from both sides.  Mia surveyed the scene with distaste; this war was going to be bloody... and it wasn't going to end over-night.  

(A/N: Should I continue?  All: YES! KG2: ...okay...)

Tyson sprinted up to Kai who was currently hacking a Biovolt chief into small pieces.  A bit of blood splattered onto Tyson's squeaky clean uniform,

        "Lovely."  He stated to his team captain.  Kai left the dead man and looked over at his team mate,

        "You ready?"  Tyson grinned,

        "Of course.  Dragoon is primed and rearing to go!"  Kai nodded, barking orders for all soldiers to retreat.  He looked over at Tyson and managed a half-smile,

        "The stage is yours."  Tyson grinned and walked out onto the middle of the battlefield as the oncoming army charged towards him.  His eyes glowed bright blue as he began to power up a tornado, dragoon instantly jumping out of his bit, invoking the coming storm.  

"Emily, come on!"  Max shouted over shoulder, noticing that the orange haired girl was lagging behind.  Emily nodded and turned the pace up a notch, glancing behind her as an infuriated and wide-awake Ian chased them, Wyborg ahead of him, spitting venom out at them.  Max grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her behind a large piece of rubble.  He held his hand over her mouth and Emily felt herself blush at his touch, while Max on the other hand was trying not to think about how much his hormones were racing at being this close to her.  He frowned as he heard Ian and Wyborg approach their hiding place; he knew they were both too tired to put up any kind of decent fight and that went double for their bit-beasts.  Wyborg slithered by, not far from their feet and Max felt Emily tense against him, his own heart rate quickening.  The Demolition Boys seemed almost able to smell out fear and to get to its source.  Ian's head appeared a few feet above their own,

"Hello down there."  His annoying Russian voice spat out at them and Wyborg instantly swivelled round and lunged at the two of them.  Max pulled Emily tighter to him and the two of them shut their eyes, bracing themselves for the impact.  

Tyson yelled as Dragoon unleashed the full fury of the new and improved 'blood thrusting hurricane attack', which was currently ripping through hundreds of soldiers who were unfortunate enough to get in it's way.  Turning his attention to a group of assembled militants preparing to attack him, Tyson and Dragoon threw the hurricane around to the soldiers, their forms quickly becoming lifeless.  Kai watched from their barracks, his eyes shining with worry.  Tyson was fading fast, he wasn't neither fit enough nor strong enough to keep up and attack of this amplitude and Dragoon was too out of practice.  It seems that he was the only one of the Bladebreakers who had not grown soft in the times of peace.  He was about to summon Dranzer when he noticed that the Biovolt soldiers were retreating, their fear overtaking their orders.  He stared in disbelief as he saw Tala calling them all back into a series of high-powered jets.  He barely dared to think it yet alone say it... they had won.

Max and Emily waited for the impact to come, but it never did.  Mariah and Ray's voices rang out in the air and Galux and Driger pounced on Wyborg slicing at his scaly frame, forming many deep slashes in the snakes skin.  Wyborg hissed in pain and retreated as he and Ian ran away, leaping onto a ladder that came out from a helicopter hovering above them all.

"You got lucky this time but next time you're all mine!" Ian yelled as he was whisked away into the darkening sky.  Emily looked up at Mariah and grinned,

"I guess we're even, huh?"  Mariah laughed and helped up her friend,

"Yeah, we're even."

Kai looked at the rows of casualties that were lined up at the Red Cross medical stations, frustration creasing his brow.  They had won this battle; all of his teammates were alive, just about in Tyson's case, but how high a price would they have to pay for this victory.  Would they be ready when Biovolt struck again?  Only time would tell...

KG2: So?!  What do you all think, please be honest! Remember, reviews keep authors and authoresses writing so keep them coming!  I'm pretty proud of this though and I promise that Billy and his skinny cohort will make an appearance next chapter!

Kai: That was pretty long.

KG2: Wow, thanks Kai!

Kai: humph!

All: *sigh*

Mariah, Emily, Dizzi and Hillary:  Review or we're going to get you!!!!

Guys: *gulp*

Katgurl 2


	6. Gone again

Running

Katgurl 2

KG2: Well people, thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff and a HUGE apology for taking so long to update. I had exams and then I ended up breaking my foot, which wasn't too great.

Tyson: Go on, tell them how you broke it cause dude its hilarious.

KG2: It.wasn't.funny.

Kai: Yea, it was you ass.

KG2: grrr….

Mariah: Oh, are they talking about how you broke your foot when you turned around?!

KG2: MARIAH!!!

Mariah: gasp opps...

KG2: glare

Ray: umm... coughs nervously Katgurl 2 doesn't own any of the characters here apart from Mia, Lonewolf, Billy and the thin man who KG2 hasn't given a name yet.

KG2: oops

Ray: KG2 also doesn't own beyblade she's only attempting to write a story using its characters.

KG2: Right on, Ray. On with the story!

**Chapter 6**

****

"Tyson? Tyson, wake up." The teen attempted to wake but then decided sleep was better, even if it was Hillary. Hillary sighed and looked over at the rest of the Bladebreakers- time to wake him the hard way. Kai grinned evilly and he and Mia walked over to where a large bucket of water lay and lifted it. Max and Ray grabbed Tyson and dragged him onto the floor. Mariah, Emily and Hillary went into the kitchen to begin to make breakfast as Kenny and Dizzi decided that this was a golden opportunity for a bit of blackmail footage. Switching his laptop on and adjusting his camera, Kenny sat down cross-legged and hit record. Kai and Mia lifted the bucket of water above Tyson's head and Max and Ray stood back as the two let loose the cascade of water and Tyson emerged from his slumber spluttering out words which sounded something like, "I'm drowning!". Hearing the racket, Emily, Hillary and Mariah poked their heads around the kitchen door and smiled sympathetically.

"Girls, we're really going to have to think of a different way to wake him up."

Billy and Jim (A/N: that's what I'm calling the other guy, btw!) watched as the girls cooked breakfast and as Tyson downed numerous helpings, but, more importantly they were watching their target- Mariah. Jim's eyes scanned the pretty, pink haired girl up and down as he tried to take in all of her features and personality. She seemed very close to the raven haired boy- Raymond Kon, in fact he knew she was for Billy had quite surprisingly spotted the two of them kissing behind a bunker yesterday. A horrible grin spread across his face as he decided that today they kidnapped her- today that child of light came away with them.

Mia risked a glance at the two men outside in the van. They obviously weren't that smart if they thought that someone as battle trained as herself wasn't going to notice them- they had been here for over a week now. She tried to follow their line of sight and failed, not sure which of the people in the kitchen they were staring at, but Lonewolf quickly supplied that information, whispering in her head that they were staring at Mariah. Mia's senses were filled with an unfamiliar emotion, confusion. Why were they spying on Mariah? Mia looked over at Mariah and studied the girl extensively. From what she could tell there was nothing extraordinary about the pink haired teen, if they were here for anyone she would have been almost certain that it would have been one of the Bladebreakers or their bit-beasts. Her mind raced back to the battle that she had had with Mariah now a week and a half ago. Mariah was a good Beyblader, of that there was no doubt, but she still wasn't quite as good as any of the Bladebreakers or herself. What did they want her for? Her eyes scanned Mariah again but this time her eyes noticed something- a small chain hung around her neck, a pretty blue stone attached to it. The blue stone had silver down the middle and another line of silver at the right hand side. There was a selection of tiny, silver balls attached at the bottom, they almost formed a pattern. That necklace looked VERY familiar. Frowning at her own bad memory she suddenly noticed Kai was uttering something to her. She turned her head slightly and regarded him, a questioning expression on her face. Kai rolled his eyes and whispered,

"I said, 'So, have you figured out why those idiots are spying on Mariah yet?'" Mia grinned up at the Handsome Hiwatari,

"'Afraid not. You?"

"Nope. Dranzer doesn't know either, said he would ask Galux and Driger if they're hiding anything. Although, I don't think it has anything to do with Galux." Mia nodded,

"Me too. It's not like Galux is the most powerful bit-beast here. It would be pointless to attempt a raid and only take Galux when there are much stronger bit-beasts here; Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger and Draciel would be much stronger, yes?" Kai nodded then grinned slightly at Mia,

"I think you left one out." He indicated to the pocket in which her own beyblade was currently stored and Mia smiled,

"You just keep it in mind that I'm better than you, Hiwatari."

"Humph!"

Ray's eyes met Mariah's for what seemed the millionth time that morning, he knew that she was thinking the exact same thing as he was. Giving his girlfriend a quick wink he indicated towards the door and smiled when Mariah nodded, a cheeky grin finding it's way onto her face. Ray calmly left the room and a split second later Mariah, who quickly took his hand as the two sprinted down the stairs, joined him.

Jim's eyes bulged as he noticed that Mariah and Ray had just left the room. Punching Billy in the ribs to wake the brute up, he quickly stuck his keys in the ignition and attempted to find them and then proceed to follow them. Jims eyes scanned the building as he crawled past it in the van, Billy also looked about a dumb expression firmly plastered on his face.

Ray and Mariah peeked around the corner of the large, grey building, two pairs of golden eyes scanning for strangers or, more importantly, their friends. Ray shot Mariah another smile and grabbing her hand once again they ran over to their new hideout- behind the large and incredibly deformed bunker. Ray skidded to a halt, and was peeking his head over the bunker to check for visitors when Mariah put her arms around his waist and twisted him around so that he was facing her. Ray looked Mariah up and down then grinned,

"Damn, you're hot Mariah." The pink haired teen grinned then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Ray reacted almost immediately, deepening the kiss and placing his arms firmly around her waist. Mariah's arms went up around his neck and gently stroked the back of his hair. Ray started to put his hand up Mariah's top and his hand found her breast and firmly planted itself there. Mariah giggled a bit then broke off the kiss and shot Ray a saucy look. Ray stared back at her puzzled, then Mariah started kissing his neck and Ray moaned slightly in surprise.

Kai and Mia suddenly realised that Ray and Mariah had left the room and shot each other warning looks- this was not good. Mia inclined her head towards the door and the two of them shot out, leaping with ease down the flight of stairs, their battle trained bodies speeding up considerably as a list of horrible scenarios entered both of their heads. They ran outside and past a bunker... then skidded to a halt their eyes bulging.

Ray and Mariah were still continuing their little make out session, with Ray's top already being tossed aside and Mariah's in the process of coming off when they spotted Kai and Mia staring at them, disapproving glares displayed on their faces. Ray and Mariah paused, looked at each other then began to run as fast as they could... until Kai and Mia grabbed their heels, tripping them both up. Ray looked at Mariah and Mariah looked at Ray and as one they sighed with defeat. Mia seemed anxious, she was looking around as Ray and Mariah awkwardly got up, both blushing a profoundly crimson colour.

"I'm guessing that you two have no idea that there are two ugly blokes spying on you?" Kai said sarcastically and his eyebrows were raised. Ray and Mariah looked at each other in alarm and then Ray finally spoke,

"For how long?" Kai looked at Mia,

"It's been about a week hasn't it?"

"I think so, they might have been spying on her before she came to us though."

"She?" Ray said almost immediately. Mia nodded,

"They're not spying on both of you; Mariah's their target, not you."

"But... why?" Mariah asked a mixture of fear, confusion and anger in her eyes. Mia simply shook her head, then she remembered Mariah's necklace.

"Um, Mariah?"

"Yeah?"

"Who gave you that necklace?" Mariah looked at her for a moment then reached around her neck and took it off, handing it to Mia.

"My Mum and Dad gave it to me not that long before they were attacked... actually they gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday, nearly a year ago." Mia studied the necklace twisting it round, feeling that there was something horribly familiar about it. She eventually gave up and handed it back to Mariah, who quickly put it back on. Mia heard a van pull up near them and, ignoring the warning sirens going off in her head, spun around only to receive a solid whack on her right temple, instantly slipping into unconsciousness. Kai panicked when he saw Mia fall quickly to the ground, her body slightly limp. He ran over to her and he too was knocked out in a flash. Ray grabbed Mariah's hand and the two of them began to run, then Ray felt something puncture the side of his neck, his vision quickly becoming blurry and his legs slowing. Mariah halted beside him, panic rising up through her body.

"RAY!!" and then the vision of Mariah began to disappear, and croaking out Mariah's name Ray fell to the ground, leaving Mariah at the mercy of Billy and Jim.

KG2: So, what did you think?

Tyson: We want reviews... lots of reviews!

All: YEAH!

KG2: Don't resist the urge people you know you want to!! Um, review that is.

**Katgurl2 **


	7. Down but not out

Running

Katgurl2

KG2: Right ppl, here's chappie 7!!

Kai: You're still going?

KG2: Yup!

Mariah: Good on you!

Ray: I second that!

KG2: Well, thank you one and all...

Tyson: Yo, KG2 wake up you ass!

KG2: Woa..?! Bummer, I was dreaming again!

All: uh, duh!

KG2: Sigh If only it was the 7th chappie...

Dizzi: Uh... it is.

KG2: REALLY?!

All: YES!

KG2: REALLY REALLY?!

All: YES!

KG2: You're 100% sure?

All: YES!

KG2: Cool.

All: groan

Mia: ANYWAY!!! KG2 doesn't own any of the characters, (apart from her OC's) in fact she doesn't own anything at all because her parents deprive her of pocket money and any money she does have she spends on candy sticks.

Max: CANDY!!!

All: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KG2: umm, and on with the story!

Chapter 7 

Mariah struggled and screamed as the binds were slapped around her wrists. Jim laughed wickedly and put his rough hands underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"My dear child, don't you understand? No one can save you! The Hiwatari boy and that pest Mia did figure out what we were up to, but not quick enough to make any sort difference! What Lord Voltaire wants he gets and we'll make sure that you never forget that, right Billy?" Billy laughed and nodded enthusiastically, a strange hunger burning in his eyes. Mariah tried to run but couldn't, she felt tears coming into her eyes. She needed him. She needed Ray more than she had ever needed him before.

"Hurry up, Kenny!" Ray yelled at his friend, the computer whiz as he attempted, for the eighteenth time that day, to hack into Biovolt's main supercomputer. Ray had been on his wits ends ever since Mariah had been kidnapped and that was now a week ago. He had been up almost all night every night training, searching, and drinking unimaginable amounts of coffee and hot chocolate. Kai and Mia had plunged their efforts into trying to find out what Mariah's necklace was, but the fact that they didn't have it first hand to study it made their situation a heck of a lot harder. Kenny, Emily and Max had been constantly trying to hack into Biovolt's supercomputer, their luck being stale so far. Tyson and Hillary were working hard on designing and making appropriate costumes for everyone to wear when they finally got the go ahead to bust Mariah out... the fact that they didn't know where she was hadn't even phased them yet; everyone was determined to get Mariah back, none more so than Ray.

Mariah was trying to stay calm, she was trying to forget that hideous creep Billy and his thin boss Jim, but she wasn't sure just how long she could hold on to her sanity, her reason for life. It was maddening constantly being tortured, assaulted physically and mentally and the worst of it was she was constantly wondering why. Why had they taken her instead of the others? Mia had suspected it was something to do with her necklace, but so far Billy and Jim hadn't even bothered to so much as glance at it, they had been too preoccupied looking further downwards. She shuddered violently; she wanted to be sick. She didn't know it was possible to make someone feel as cheap and as used as she did now. Mariah forced herself to think of Ray and the others, of how they would be coming for her and of all the good times they had shared. She smiled slightly when she thought of how it felt when Ray held her and kissed her and told her that he loved her... she would give anything to hear him say it now. A part of her wondered when he found out what they had done to her, would he still feel the same way about her. Up until now, she had never doubted Ray's feelings for her and likewise, but doubt was coming in steady waves now. Mariah felt like the World was against her and that was more than she, alone, could take.

Ray ran his hands through his long, raven locks. His mind was spinning and his body was experiencing a larger amount of emotions than it ever had before. He still couldn't really grasp the fact that Mariah had been taken from him... again. He pounded his fists angrily into the wall and felt fresh tears welling up into his eyes. Goodness knows what they were doing to her, what they were making her feel like and all he could do at the moment was look and wait. Patience. It had once been one of his greatest attributes, but it was slowly slipping away from him now. He once again ordered Kenny to hurry up and once again felt another wave of helplessness hit him. He'd do anything to find her and bring her back to him... anything.

Tyson and Hillary kept exchanging glances across the table at one another. Hillary had never felt so guilty in her entire life, what with Mariah being gone and all... but at the moment she just couldn't help staring at him. Having liked him for so long and having to wait for him to grow up for so long... it was infuriating. Now Tyson was a young adult, he had matured expediently and well she had really run out of patience for him to make his move. She could tell by now that there was definitely something going on between Ray and Mariah-everyone could see that, but there was also something between her and Tyson, she could feel it every time their eyes met or every time he 'accidentally' brushed against her. She felt his eyes on her and once again she looked to meet his gaze. This time he didn't look away. This time his face moved closer to hers. This times their lips met their first eagerly awaited kiss.

Kai and Mia had been working solidly over the past week, taking it in turns to sleep and eat and even go to battle training. They had decided that the necklace was the key, but to what puzzle? Kai glanced over at Mia as she lay sleeping on his bed. He felt a slight urge to go over to her and hold her... but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. Frowning as these irrelevant feelings, Kai 'humphed' and went back to his job; deciphering this darn necklace. His thoughts went out to the pink haired girl that they were working to save... and instantly he felt worried.

Mariah's eyes looked upwards as someone opened the door of her cell, light flooding the room, momentarily blinding her. She squinted her golden eyes and then observed the figure coming towards her. He had spiky blonde hair, which was quite long and he immediately reminded her of both Kai and Max; having Max's hair type and cute looks, yet Kai's hardened expression in his green eyes and most probably his smile. Mariah didn't recognise him from any of her previous encounters, so she felt the now familiar taste of fear rising up into her throat. Then another figure stepped out from behind the blonde haired guy. Mariah was surprised to see that it was a girl. The girl had quite long brown hair and very piercing green eyes. She looked a bit like Emily and Mia; Emily's knowledgeable look and Mia's physical appearance, yet most probably about Mariah's own age. They approached her quietly and the girl regarded Mariah with an expression of pity. Mariah suddenly realised how awful she must look. She had to have been here almost two weeks now... the worst two weeks of her life. The girl came over to her and brought out a small gemstone, which immediately began to light up in the darkness. The boy then closed the cell door and sat down beside it, almost as though he were guarding it.

"Hi, I'm Angel." The girl said, smiling at Mariah reassuringly. Mariah managed a weak smile back,

"Mariah." The girl nodded, then indicated over to the boy.

"That's Comet, my boyfriend. We're here to help." Mariah raised an eyebrow and Angel smiled broadly again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, from what our source tells us, you're friends are in a bit of a pickle." Mariah eyes widened and she reached out and grabbed Angel by the shoulders,

"What! Are they okay? Is Ray okay? What happened t-" Angel clamped a hand over Mariah's mouth and sighed,

"They're fine. I was about to say that they're in a bit of a pickle because they can't hack Biovolt's main computer, so incidentally they can't find you, which is making them all anxious, moody and depressed. Especially that boy you call Ray." Mariah let go of Angel's shoulders and smiled apologetically.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just worried." Angel smiled and nodded,

"It's all right. If it was Comet and I that had been separated I'm sure we'd be worried about each other."

"Speak for yourself." Comet said from the door, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. Mariah smiled; he had Max's smile, not Kai's. Angel grinned back at him and hurled a piece of loose rock in his direction. Comet faked an injury and the three of them laughed, though Mariah's thoughts were solely on Ray. She hoped that he hadn't gotten too worked up after she had been captured.

"Kenny, why can't you do anything right! Shift your computer ass into gear and stop lazing about!"

"Ray! Calm down!"

"I won't calm down until you find her!"

"But..."

"But NOTHING! Keep on looking!"

"All right Ray, I'll try again but listen it really isn't working." Ray growled angrily and pulled up a chair as Kenny flicked the supercomputer on in the All-Starz training facilities. Eddie, Ricky, Emily, Max, Hillary and Tyson exchanged equally worried looks; Ray was losing it. The entire teams nerves had been frayed over the past week, especially after they received news that Biovolt were going to launch yet another attack on the All-Starz. It had greatly troubled them all as they knew that, at this present time and with their current situation, they would surely be defeated. Kai, Mia, Michael and Judy ran into the room after hearing all of the commotion.

"What's going on?" Michael asked those there. All of them looked at Ray and Michael abruptly shut up. Then he looked over at Kai and Mia, a desperate expression on his face. Kai walked over to Ray and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray, we're all worried about Mariah, but taking it out on your friends isn't going to help anyone." Ray went to say something, but Kai silenced him.

"Think about what Mariah would do, okay? She wouldn't get mad at everyone else if we couldn't find you and she wouldn't want you to either. Look, Mia and I think we've figured out what Mariah's necklace is, so if you want you can listen as we explain." Ray looked up at Kai and nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry, guys... again." They all smiled and said what they usually did; no problem Ray, don't worry about it buddy etc.

"So, what is it?" Ray asked the second everyone in the room had accepted his apology. Mia walked over beside Kai and started to explain,

"Mariah's necklace isn't a piece of jewellery, it's a key... a key to The Gate of Destiny."

KG2: Well, I hope that's good enough for y'all!

Kai: Since when were you a Yank?

KG2: um... never?

Ray: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MARIAH!!!!!

Mariah: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RAY!!!!!

KG2: Dizzi, protect me!!

Dizzi: Hehe, you're on your own, sister!

KG2: AHH!!!!! Give me good reviews or they'll murder me!

Ray and Mariah: Who's to say we won't just kill you?

Michael: I know! A bet! If KG2 gets five or more reviews for this chapter you can't kill her and if she doesn't... you get the picture!

KG2: My Hero!

Tyson: If you want to save KG2, review now!

Hillary: And if not... what is wrong with you inhumane people out there!

Katgurl 2 


	8. Jailbreak

Running Katgurl 2 

KG2: Yey! I've been saved!

Ray and Mariah: Darn!

KG2: HA! My people are loyal!

Ray and Mariah: Reunite us!!

KG2: Soon, I promise! Just take a piece of Willie style!

All: Woa...?!

KG2: blushes I have an eight year old cousin who still watches the Fresh prince of Bel Air!

All: Ah, 2shay!

KG2: Newayz! Thanks 2 my saviours: Rachel, Galux Kitty, Aquarius Galaxy, Tsunami-Chaos and Calm soul.

All: You dudes rule!

KG2: Yeah! Oh, Aquarius Galaxy, Comet and Angel are my OC's; they have a pretty big part to play in all the stuff involving The Gate of Destiny etc. Read this chapter and a small bit of it will be explained. Chapter nine will tie up all the info about them, okay?

Tyson: Aw, can I do the disclaimer!! I haven't done it yet!

All: sigh

KG2: What do you see in him Hillary?

Hillary: blushes

KG2: Go for it.

Tyson: All right! KG2 does not own beyblade or any of the characters because if she did the writers would have been sacked for airing series 2 and the bosses of Cartoon Network would all be shredded to pieces for airing G Rev at 8.30am!!!

KG2: Too true T-man!

Tyson: You sound like my Gramps!

KG2: Heh Heh, and with that here's chapter 8!

Chapter 8 

"The Gate of Destiny? What the heck is that?" Tyson asked the question that had been forming in all of their minds. Mia looked at Kai who shrugged and responded,

"The Gate of Destiny is a gateway into alternate destinies for each and every person. It can revive the dead, heal the blind and restore the weary. Basically, someone could form their ideal world if they wanted to. If, for example, Voltaire was able to gets his hands on it he could change the outcome of the match between Tyson and Tala all those years ago. The World as we know it would be completely destroyed by the countless wars and ultimately his domination of the Universe. Hopefully, Voltaire hasn't realised the true potential of The Gate of Destiny and the massive side effects that would come with altering ones destiny."

"Wow. All that power, just hanging around Mariah's neck and she's totally oblivious to it. That's unreal, man." Michael stated, his eyes wide and one hand coming up to run through his dyed locks. (AN: I didn't say a colour because it's been different in the two series' he's been in!) Ray frowned momentarily his thoughts drifting back to Mariah as Michael mentioned her name. He wondered what she was doing and whom she was with. He wondered if she was yearning for him the same way he was for her.

"So basically, Comet and I are sort of your guardians. We're here to protect you... though obviously we were a tad late." Mariah smiled weakly,

"It's okay. I just try and forget what has happened. Can you get me out of here?" Angel grinned,

"Hunny, that's exactly what we're here to do." Comet stood up abruptly and looked over at Angel,

"Someone's coming." Angel frowned and pointed to the ceiling. Comet nodded and the two of them reached down and pressed a button on their boots. Angel jumped up first and instantly stuck to the top of the cell. Comet followed her quickly. Mariah faced the door, hoping it wasn't Billy and Jim, and tried her best to think positive thoughts. She thought about Ray and how Comet and Angel were going to reunite her with him and that quickly brought a smile upon her face. The door edged open slowly and Mariah instantly recognised the voices of Billy and Jim. Her two captors came in and smiled coldly at her.

"How's our little slut doing?" Mariah glared at Jim with all her might and her defiant stare moved onto Billy when Jim came towards her. She risked a glance upward, just in time to see Comet jump down on top of Jim and Angel knocking Billy out. Mariah stared at them for a second and then grinned,

"I owe you guys majorly as of now." The couple grinned,

"We know." Comet grabbed the two unconscious men and effortlessly tossed them over to the other side of the cell.

"Let's get going. We don't have that much time."

Ray was in his room, staring at the picture of Mariah and him in his wallet when he heard a noise outside of his window. It sounded like there were thousands of people there. Frowning he slowly put the wallet away and walked over. Opening the blinds, Ray stared out into the night and felt his jaw drop with what he saw. It was the Biovolt army. They had attacked. They were less than a mile away and, worst of all, The BBA were not prepared in the least.

Mariah grabbed Galux and booted yet another Biovolt soldier in the face. Angel and Comet were up in front and had just told Mariah that the BBA were being attacked again at the All-Stars complex. Holding her Beyblade out in front of her Mariah quickly released Galux and jumped upon her bit-beasts back.

"You okay?" Galux asked, concern in her voice. Mariah smiled,

"I'll live, you?" Galux grinned,

"Fine, ready for some ass-kicking though! You with me?"

"Hell yeah!"

Tyson grabbed Hillary's hand and the two of them ran from the on coming swarm of soldiers, all of whom were set on killing them both. Upon hearing Max and Emily commanding Draciel and Trygator further up the corridor they picked up the pace, Tyson grabbing a gun off a dead Biovolt soldier. Hillary hesitated when he handed it to her, but when a man jumped up behind her she quickly fired, separating his head from his shoulders. Tyson stared at her then laughed and ran on. Over to Tyson's right Kai and Mia appeared, pulling on battle clothes as they ran. Kai and Mia both fired shots into a couple of passing by soldiers' heads and then caught up with the rest of the group.

"This is why they retreated last time, so that they could catch us off guard like this. I can't believe we actually fell for it!" Kai growled and hit the wall beside him causing some of the plaster to come off it. The others glanced nervously among them selves slightly disturbed by the fact that Kai was actually showing emotion, even if it was anger. Mia went over and put a hand on his shoulder, much in the sae way that Kai had done to Ray earlier and said,

"There's nothing we could've done to prevent it, Kai. They fooled us all and even you and I didn't suss what they were up to. Don't beat yourself up about it." Kai tensed for a moment longer then sighed,

"You're right, let's try and get out of here. We're not organised enough to have any chance of pulling this one back. Get everyone you can find and meet... at Robert's. Yeah, meet at Robert's in a week's time. Text Ray to tell him what's going on... oh, and inform Robert that we're all coming to his pad soon. Everyone, make sure you stay in pairs: Tyson and Hillary, Max and Emily, Judy can go with Kenny and Michael with Eddy. Mia and I will go out and hold the enemy off for as long as we safely can. A week's time people."

"What about Mariah?" Emily asked, worry evident in her voice. Kai frowned and rubbed his forehead,

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her now. She's on her own."

The Biovolt force coming towards him was pushing Ray back slowly but surely. He could feel Driger's strength draining away and he knew he had to attempt to make his escape soon. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he brought it out and flipped open the cover. Ray quickly read the message; it was from Max. After he had absorbed the information and replied, Ray jumped upon Driger's back and started looking for an opening in the mass of soldiers that surrounded him. He drove Driger towards a small gap, but froze when he heard a rumble above his head. Ray looked up and was hit by a barricade of boulders, which sent Driger and him skidding across the ground. He could feel his head was bleeding and his vision was starting to blur. He stumbled to his feet only to see a Biovolt soldier fire a shot straight at him. He braced him self for the impact but to his surprise it never came. A guy with blond, spiky hair had grabbed Ray and pulled him aside. Ray heard screams from the Biovolt soldiers as someone tore through their ranks. He had to rub his eyes in disbelief and pinch himself when he saw whom one of the two girls were.

"Mariah?" He managed to croak out. His pink-haired girlfriend spun around, jumped off Galux and ran to hug him. The two of them clung together for what seemed like eternity. Mariah was longing to tell Ray what had gone on while she had been gone and he likewise, but now was neither the time nor the place.

"Baby, we have to go Robert's. It's where the others are gathering a week from now." Mariah nodded and smiled at him.

"Call Driger back to his bit, you can come with me on Galux. I'll have to bandage that head of yours too." Ray nodded and gave her a small peck on the lips,

"I've missed you like mad, Mari."

"Me too, Ray... me too. Now let's go and then we can talk, okay?" Ray nodded as Driger jumped back into his bit. Placing his beyblade back into his pocket, he jumped up onto Galux with Mariah, his arms wrapping themselves protectively around her waist. Comet and Angel ran over to them and Mariah began the introductions.

"Ray, this is Comet and Angel, my unofficial bodyguards and Comet and Angel this is Ray, my boyfriend, the guy that I love." Ray smiled at each of them and they all shook hands. Ray bent his mouth close to Mariah's ear and whispered,

"I love you too, kitten. I always will, no matter what." Mariah turned around and kissed him gently, then laughed,

"Since when did you call me kitten?" Ray smiled,

"Since I lost you." Mariah frowned slightly then smiled,

"All right, Tiger. Comet, Angel lets get outta here!"

The rest of the gang ran out of the All stars centre, their legs sore and their pride shattered. Kai and Mia reappeared a few moments later, another bunch of BBA nobodies trailing them. They would have to re-group now and sooner rather than later tackle the puzzle of The Gate of Destiny, but for now, they would go their separate ways and they would rest. They were all sure that this had been the longest month of their lives and also that it was highly likely that there would be lots more like it to follow.

KG2: So? What does my loyal fans think?

Kai: You have fans? The World really is screwed up.

KG2: glares

Ray and Mariah: "Now we're back together, together, I wanna show you my love is oh so true..."

All: DON'T DO IT!!!!!

Ray and Mariah: What?

KG2: Turn into...

Mia: sappy, unlikeable lovers?

All: Indeed!

Ray and Mariah: Opps... Sorry!

KG2: For all the people who complained about Kai and Mia breaking up Ray and Mari's make out session... lets just say it will be atoned for in the next chappie.

All: OOH!

KG2: So what does everyone have to do to ensure my sanity and provide more chapters?

All: REVIEW!

KG2: Indeedy! So get to work you slacker's cause I want five more before Chapter 9 comes your way!

Dizzy: You heard the lady! Hit the review button or I'll fry you!!

All: Be afraid... be very afraid.

Katgurl2


	9. Two become one

Running Katgurl2 

KG2: K, here's the deal. I'm writing this before I've actually posted chapter 8, but I'm not uploading on until I get my five reviews, allrighty?

All: Yeah!

KG2: I'm sort of setting up for chapter 10 in this, so bear with me please!

Ray: You said Mari and I do stuff in this chapter, what d'ya mean?

KG2: HEHEHE!!!!!

All: ...

KG2: ; ...Oh, thanks to Drago-Kai, I had already posted chapter 8 when I got your review!

Kai: Great name.

Mia: Get over yourself, Hiwatari!

Kai: L humph!

All: groan

KG2: Be good or there will be some Kai/Mia action this chappie!!

Kai and Mia: You.wouldn't.dare.

KG2: Watch me!

Kai and Mia: ATTACK!!!

KG2: Uh-oh... Ray, Mari SAVE ME!!!

Ray and Mariah: Why?

KG2: Because I'm the authoress and I can split you up if you don't!

Ray and Mariah: To KG2!!

Dizzi: o-k-a-y. Anyway, KG2 does not own beyblade or anything connected to it like characters etc because if she did Ray and Mariah would have got it on by now and all Kai/Ray fans would be shot!

KG2: Yey! Now, Chapter 9! Kai put that knife down and Mia walk away from the gun!

Chapter 9 

Kai and Mia were once again searching for more information on The Gate of Destiny. Mia was almost certain that Mariah was connected to it in some way, other than the fact that she had the key to it, Kai agreeing with her. Dranzer and Lonewolf were conversing in hushed tones at the other side of the abandoned warehouse that they had chosen as their place to lay low for a while. They had both received texts from Ray, which told them about him being reunited with Mariah and talking about Mariah's 'bodyguards' Comet and Angel. This information was really what had started their search and it had now been going on for a steady five hours. Mia yawned and stretched in her chair; it was going to be one of those days, she could feel it. Kai looked over at her briefly and asked himself why he had chosen her as his partner when they had all split up. He could argue with himself that it was plainly for researching, but he knew that was a lie. He got on well with Mia; they were quite similar in many aspects apart from the fact that he knew practically nothing about her yet she seemed to know everything about him. That concerned him. Kai hated not having the full perspective on someone and Mia was the first person he had met in a long time who had been able to hide things from him. Mia met his gaze and gave him a questioning look. Kai stared for a second longer then adverted his gaze back to the book in his hand. Mia regarded Kai briefly, taking in all of his toned physique and then turned back to her laptop, her emotions swirling about in her head unaware that Kai's were doing the same thing.

Tyson and Hillary kissed for what must have been the millionth time in the past two days. His hand sliding up her T-shirt, Tyson pushed Hillary gently onto the bed of the hotel suite that they were staying in. Smiling briefly at each other, they soon resumed their snog-fest and within seconds both of their tops were off. Tyson grinned and began kissing Hillary's neck, hearing her moan slightly. Hillary's hand began running through Tyson's hair and she giggled when he started licking her tummy.

"Ewww! You're getting me all wet!" Tyson grinned,

"Really?" Hillary looked confused,

"Huh? Oh! Not like that you pervert!"

Max and Emily were in a beyblade store in New York, searching for new parts that might be able to enhance their bit-beasts power. The amount of flirting going on was quite insane, yet neither could pluck up the courage to admit their feelings to the other or to make a move on their crush. Emily picked up a weight disk and handed it to Max,

"That would increase your power a bit, I think. It's well shaped to compliment your attack ring and should also amp up your defence a bit." Max grinned and winked at her,

"Thanks, Emz! You're a genius, what would I do without you, eh?" Emily blushed profoundly and punched max playfully on the arm. An old lady happened to be looking for something for her grandson when she saw Max and Emily tickling each other in the middle of the shop.

"Ah, young love! There was a time when Archibald and I used to be like that. Now that old bag of wind just sleeps all the blooming' time! It's awful what effect arthritis has on an old boy like my Archie..." Max and Emily looked and each other and laughed.

Kenny and Judy caught the train and instantly both brought out their laptops and typed in the codes to the BBA headquarters and The All-Starz research centre, both discovering different things. Judy found that the security for the research centre had been compromised and Kenny immediately was patched through to Mr. Dickinson.

"Kenny! Are you all right? Where are the others?" Kenny attempted to smile yet failed considerably.

"I'm fine Mr Dickinson, just got a few scratches and am slightly over-worked. We've all split up and we're meeting at a location in five days time."

"Good stuff. Now be careful and don't use this line too much. Since the research centre was lost... connections are dangerous as we could accidentally leak information out to the enemy."

"I understand Sir. Judy and I will be careful. I'll warn the others too."

Michael and Eddy were shooting a few hoops in a basketball court in Enrique's private estate in the Bahamas.

"Michael, dude, this sure was a good idea!"

"Hehe, I know Ed man! Aw, shot! I got a three pointer, man!"

"Rocking, dude! Let me have a go!"

Angel and Comet were sitting outside the door of the room that they, Mariah and Ray were staying in. They had decided to give the two of them some privacy as they had a lot to talk about. Mariah had been really worried about telling Ray what went on in the Biovolt prisons... to be honest neither Angel nor Comet blamed her. From what Angel could see of Ray, he was very protective of Mariah and with good reason to be. They had only been walking through the town of London for about two hours and in that space of time, around eighteen guys had all tried, and quite obviously failed, to chat her up or just to get her in bed with them. Ray had been absolutely livid; it was actually quite funny. He was trying so hard not to get annoyed, but at the eighteenth guy he lost it and hit the guy so hard he knocked him out. Angel smiled at the memory, causing Comet to turn and look at her. He smiled gently at her and leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She went over to him and sat on his lap.

"How do you think they're getting on?" Comet murmured into her ear. Angel thought for a moment before replying.

"I hope Ray takes it well. I don't think he'll blame Mariah, as he does seem to love her so much... but it is a huge issue, especially since they haven't been going out with each other for that long. Then there's the bombshell we have to drop on them." Comet groaned,

"I'm not looking forward to this at all. I have a bad feeling about this entire situation, Angel. It's just so... risky. Everything in this place is risky."

Ray and Mariah had been sitting at the table talking for almost an hour and a half. As predicted, Ray took the news of Mariah being raped badly. First off, he had been angry. Then he had felt sorry for Mariah, and then himself and now he was crying, though attempting to hide it and failing miserably. Mariah watched him for a moment longer then went over and sat down in his lap, the two of them clinging to each other like lost children. Ray stopped crying and looked straight in to Mariah's golden eyes. He smiled and wiped away a tear from Mariah's own cheek.

"I'm sorry, kitten. I'm so sorry." Mariah smiled gently.

"For what, Tiger?" A tear slid down Ray's cheek, Mariah brushed it away.

"For not being there for you." Mariah smiled at him and knelt forward and kissed him hard, Ray kissing her back. They rubbed noses gently and Ray lifted her up and carried her over to his bed. (AN: This is a slight sex scene, nothing that bad, honest! But if you don't like reading them skip ahead and I'll tell you when it's over!) Ray jumped on top of Mariah and started kissing her again. Mariah pushed her hands underneath Ray's top and pulled it up over his head, tossing it across the room. Ray moved on to Mariah's neck and began unbuttoning Mariah's shirt (which jus happened to be one of his) and tugged it off her shoulders. To his delight, Mariah had no shorts on, just her bra and pants. He put one hand into her hair and found her ribbon and then proceeded to take it out gently, letting her silky pink hair cascade down her back. Mariah sat up and pushed Ray back down onto the bed, her hands sliding down to his zip on the pair of blue jeans that he was wearing. Ray's hands went up around her face and he kissed her roughly as she tugged his zip down and proceeding to pull his trousers down. Ray and Mariah both paused, seemingly realising that if they went any further they would be covering ground that neither of them had ever crossed before. Ray looked at Mariah, his eyes asking the question that his mouth wanted to and Mariah hesitated, and then nodded smiling reassuringly at him. Ray returned her smile and his hands worked their way up her back, undoing the clasp on her bra and letting it fall down gently. Mariah pushed him down onto the bed and kissed him roughly, their tongues pressing together, fighting for dominance. Ray's hands went down to her pants and slowly pulled them down, Mariah's hands also reaching for his boxers. They looked at each other lovingly and that night the two of them became one.

(AN: you can look now, lol!)

Comet and Angel had fallen asleep outside the room that they shared with the two Chinese bladders, so when Mariah opened the door the two teens fell through and shot up wide awake. Mariah giggled and Ray came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. Angel rubbed her head and looked at her watch. It was six O'clock in the morning.

"Have we been out here all night? No wonder my backs sore! What were you two doing in there anyway and wasn't Mariah wearing one of your shirts yesterday Ray?" Ray and Mariah went scarlet and looked at each nervously. Mariah was now wearing an outfit that Angel had lent her and realised that they were about to get rumbled. Then Comet added his thoughts,

"Chill, Babe. They might have had sex but at least I gave ray a condom yesterday so there's no baby's coming." Ray and Mariah looked mortified, but to their surprise Angel just laughed.

"Good, we don't have to buy any diapers then? No holes in it or anything unwanted like that?" Ray managed to mutter that there wasn't before the two of them walked briskly away to go and get some breakfast. Angel and Comet stood there laughing,

"Good, now we've got some time on our own. Don't happen to have another do you?" Angel said, her index finger sliding down Comet's chest.

"As a matter of fact..."

Five days later, the entire gang met up at Robert's estate in Germany. He had been expecting them... well his servants had. There was enough food to feed an army there after the chefs last encounter with the Bladebreakers appetites. Grinning from ear to ear Tyson soon got stuck in. Robert was quickly filled in concerning the details of The Gate of Destiny and some of it was also news to Mariah. Kai and Mia then announced that they could discover nothing more about what Mariah had to do with it. Angel and Comet looked guiltily at each other and decided that now was as good a time as any.

"Actually, Comet and I might be able to help you on that one..."

KG2: Oh, another cliffie!!

All: blush

KG2: What?

Ray and Mariah: It's a pity this is a fic and not a movie, because then we could act out our scenes.

All: YEAH!

KG2: Save me perverted idiots surround me!!

All: You wrote it!

KG2: oh yeah! Oops... ;

All: sigh

KG2: So anyway people by now you know the routine, hit it boys!

Kai: One...

Tyson: ...Two

Ray: Three...

Max: ...Four

Kenny: Five!

Michael: Everybody in the house so come let's jive.

Eddy: Because if you don't then KG2 won't update running.

All: Eddy... we were attempting to do the words to Lou Bega's (which KG2 does not own) Mambo number 5!!!

Eddy: Opps... sorry, dudes.

Emily: It's all right, Eddy, we all understand that you're not quite with us all the time.

Eddy: Aw, thanks, man!

Max: Emily IS NOT A MAN!!!!!

KG2: ; So... press the button and you get chapter ten, easy as that.

All: Go, NOW!

P.S Thankies 2 Galux Kitty who provided 5th review 2 upload this chapter!!

Katgurl 2 


	10. The Gatekeeper

Running 

Katgurl2

KG2: Hello my peeps!

Kai: You're so random.

KG2: blushes Just cause you're perfect doesn't mean the rest of us are!!

Kai: Well, I try.

All: Grrr...

KG2: And moving swiftly on...

Mariah: Stop yapping and carry on with the story!!

All: Yeah!

KG2: But this is my main funny bit!! Pouts

All: sigh

KG2: Btw, I'm writing these chapters so quickly because I have to go back to prison soon...

Ray: You mean school?

KG2: Don't. Say. The. Word.

Ray: Uh, okay...

KG2: So, I'm basically typing them when I get time (and ideas!!) to do so. If you review and I don't mention you it's because I haven't checked me emails before hand, okay?

All: Its all cool.

KG2: Right on! Um... who wants to do the disclaimer?

All: ME!!!!!!!

KG2: sigh Uh, Kenny you do it.

Kenny: Yey!! Here goes, takes a deep breath

KG2doesnotownbeybladeoranyofit'scharactersbecauseifshedid takes breath Selimawouldnotexistandraywouldbehisoldcoolselfingrevandnotsomeobnoxiousgitweallwanttoknockout.

All: ;

KG2: um, Kenny, you were allowed to breathe...

Kenny: Oh!!! Blushes

KG2: And after the random disclaimer, let's get to it!

Chapter 10 

All eyes at the table turned to look at Angel when she spoke. Sighing, Angel began her explanation.

"Mariah's role in all of this is that of The Gatekeeper. Only she can open The Gate Of Destiny, so therefore only she can change anybody else's destiny. Sometimes the Gatekeeper is referred to as Destiny itself, because whatever the Gatekeeper decides is the destiny that we all have to take. Basically, Mariah can change the outcome of anything in The Universe with just a flick of her wrist or a click of her fingers." The gang as one turned to look at Mariah and Tyson let out a long whistle and said,

"That's... pretty cool." Angel smiled,

"I suppose it is." Kai looked over at her,

"Why Mariah? Why not anyone in the World?" Comet answered him,

"Mariah comes from a long line of Gatekeepers; her mother was the last Gatekeeper. She simply is the next successor." Mariah had not moved since Angel had told all of them Mariah's role. Ray looked over at her, concern burning in his golden eyes. He put his hand under the table and gripped her own.

"You okay?" He said softly. Mariah nodded slightly, her hand tightening its grip in Ray's.

"What do I have to do then? Why do you have to protect me?" Angel smiled sadly,

"Our two families, Comet and my own, have been protecting The Gatekeeper for decades, protecting them from evil forces that would take advantage of them and use their power for things other than good. You have to ensure that Voltaire and co doesn't use your own power against you and you have to ensure the safety of the Universe... nothing too severe like." Mariah laughed,

"Yeah, easy as that." The group all smiled nervously at each other as each dissolved this information in their own way. Kai suddenly stood up and left, Mia not being too far behind him. One by one the members left until only Ray, Mariah, Comet and Angel were left sitting at the table. Mariah looked over at Angel,

"What else?" Angel looked puzzled,

"What do y-" Mariah growled, her hand letting go of Ray's and slamming down on the table. Ray was a bit taken aback by this and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mariah tensed, then her shoulders drooped and she sighed.

"Sorry I'm just a bit... uptight because I know that you're not telling me everything." Angel and Comet looked at each other in surprise. Comet nodded at Angel and the green-eyed girl looked over to where Mariah was sitting.

"You have us as your Guardians because a lot of the time people target The Gatekeeper... so that they can take their place. They will try and kill you constantly basically. In Biovolt they were actually trying to avoid that, believe it or not. They had decided to break you until you'd do anything they said... which could have been disastrous, especially since you knew nothing about The Gate of Destiny then. They could have completely used you as their puppet and you would have been clueless. You're lucky that you have Ray, he was sort of your life line when you were in there and that's why they couldn't control you; there was far too much love in your heart. That's one thing Comet and I have learned over the years; never ever take each other for granted." Comet smiled and nodded. Mariah looked at Ray and smiled warmly, climbing up onto his lap. Ray put his arms around her and she leaned into his chest, feeling safer than she had since she had heard about this whole ordeal. The two of them didn't even hear Comet and Angel slip quietly out of the room.

"Ray?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"... When all of this is over, can we start over?" Ray opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend,

"What do you mean?" There was a pregnant pause as Mariah stared at him intently.

"I don't know what the future holds Ray, but all I know is that if we get through this I want to spend my time with you... I don't want us to ever drift apart Ray, I think... I think it would kill me, Ray." Ray nodded then smiled,

"You know, I've always found it hard to express my feelings but now... it just seems so easy, you know?" Mariah smiled and nodded, her arms coming up to go around his neck. Ray smiled,

"And of course there was _that_ night..." Mariah grinned,

"Well, that night could become those nights if you really wanted..." Ray grinned and lifted Mariah up onto the table,

"Your wish is my command..."

Kai was sitting out in the balcony attached to his room, his crimson eyes surveying the land below. He had been meditating on Angel's words about how Mariah could change anyone's destiny and he had suddenly thought what would he like her to change about his. His mind wondered back to what little he remembered of his days at the abbey...all of that could be gone. He could save his parent's lives before they were killed, could of grown up loved and cared for, could have refused Black Dranzer... he could have done a million and one things differently. Kai had always thought of himself as someone who lived his or her life without any regrets; he now realised that his life was full of regret. Sighing, he ran a hand through his long two toned hair. Ever since The White tiger village had been attacked his life had been turned upside down. Lee and Kevin's bodies had been found; although Gary's was still missing he was almost certainly dead. Then Mariah had returned to them and her and Ray had started going out in secret, also Mia appeared on the scene... Mia. Her name stood out far too clearly in his mind, it irritated him how close he was becoming towards her. Thinking of it, he hadn't seen her since breakfast and it was now late at night. He almost missed sharing a room with her because they could discuss different strategies and work on new plans and Beyblades or research information together... he hated to admit it but she really was his equal and they made a pretty good team. Kai pulled Dranzer out of his pocket and let the Phoenix out for a flight. Dranzer rose in all its glory and extended its wings until they were at full length. Kai watched him for a moment before Dranzer flew down beside Kai and transformed into his human mode.

"Are you all right, master?" Kai looked up at him,

"I... don't know, Dranzer. My mind is very clouded; I wish I could just get a good night of sleep again. I feel drained all the time, keeping up my own level of expectations is getting harder and harder." Dranzer nodded, he understood exactly where Kai was coming from. All of the bit-beasts here were already tired of fighting in this war; they had had a very lucky escape a week ago... he doubted that they would have the same stroke of luck the next time Biovolt decided to launch an offensive. There was a knock at Kai's door and both Kai and Dranzer turned as one. Dranzer jumped back into his bit as Kai walked over to the door and opened it. Mia was standing there, looking flustered and out of breath. She pushed into the room past Kai and started looking for something. Amused, Kai leaned into the door and crossed his arms a smirk appearing across his face. He watched her every move, as she got more and more irritated as she couldn't find whatever it was that she sought.

"Asking for whatever it is might help." Kai said, struggling to hide the amusement in his voice. Mia turned and blushed; realising Kai was making fun of her. Kai smiled; it was the first time he had ever seen her blush.

"Uh, I guess you're right. You haven't seen my bra lying about anywhere have you? It's just I went for a shower and when I came back it was gone." Kai went scarlet, trying but failing to not think about the objects that a bra covered.

"Um, no bra... I mean not seen bra... not here, no, Mia is wearing no bra so no breasts covered n-" Kai froze, realising what he had just said. Mia stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Kai decided that the ground was suddenly very interesting to look at and began to go even redder, if that was now possible. Mia walked over to him and poked him in the chest,

"Why would you say that, Hiwatari? You want a look or something?" Kai tried to say something sarcastic back but the words wouldn't come out. He just stood there looking like a complete idiot. Then he realised that Mia's hand was still on his chest. He looked down into her eyes and she looked up into his. Kai's mind was racing and that went double for his heart. _What am I doing?_ He mused silently, feeling his hand moving up to her face, gently stroking it. Mia watched him closely, her hand sinking lower, her fingers trailing down Kai's toned stomach. Her mouth felt dry and by the look of Kai so did his. Kai could feel their faces getting closer and closer... in a moment they would be kissing. Their lips were mere millimetres apart when,

"KAI! Where are you dude?" Kai and Mia pulled apart at the speed of light. Mia mumbled something and practically ran out of his room, nearly cleaning Tyson as he ran into Kai's room. Kai scowled as scarily as he could at Tyson, which caused the teen to take a step backwards.

"What!" Kai half shouted, half growled.

"Uh... you up for some tofu- dogs? Oliver says they're nice..." Kai looked as if he were about to send Tyson into next week,

"No." Tyson grinned,

"Uh, too bad. Bye!" Tyson sprinted out of the room, wondering why Mia had even been there in the first place.

Mia ran into her room and slammed the door. Her breathing was ragged and she felt herself shaking. _What was I thinking?_ Mia shook her head, trying to escape thoughts of a certain Beyblader with no success. She felt so stupid, come on she had nearly kissed him for goodness sake! Running a hand through her hair, she sighed and plumped down onto her bed. Mia lay there in the darkness and though carefully about what Comet and Angel had said that morning; she had been contemplating their words all day. Memories of when she was a child back at _that_ place came flooding back, that was the first time she had heard about the gatekeeper. She shuddered and decided to resume the search for her missing bra, a frown firmly etched on her brow.

The next day, Max and Emily were in Robert's training dish, honing their beyblading skills encase they might be needed. Emily had been training like crazy at the moment; after all Mia was on the look out for new team members and if Mariah was already in she didn't want to be outdone. Max grinned as he launched his viper wall and eventually, after putting up a decent fight, Emily and Trygator were forced to admit defeat as Emily's blade landed outside of the stadium with a small clang of metal. Max smiled and walked over to her,

"That was great, Emily! You're definitely getting way better!" Emily blushed,

"Thanks, Max. You were great too." Max smiled and linked arms with her,

"Where to now, my lady?" Emily grinned,

"How about a little game of tennis, eh?" Max's smile faded,

"Typical woman picks something she knows she can beat me at." Emily laughed and the two of them walked out to Robert's courts, each stealing admiring glances at the other.

Angel and Comet were sitting out in the garden together, Angel on his lap and Comet's arms around her.

"I really wish this wasn't our responsibility, Comet. I wish we could just walk away from it all..." Comet nodded into her shoulder,

"I know, babe, but we can't. There's too much at stake. If master Kwon is right... if she really is... this could be so important to this world, scrap that, the universe." Angel nodded,

"We'll have to take Mariah to her soon."

"I no... I don't think Ray will be too happy about it though. He won't be able to come... at least I don't think he will." Angel sighed,

"I don't think so either. I have a funny feeling about all of this Comet, and it's definitely not good..."

KG2: Okay, first off major apologies for taking so blooming long. It's been about a month since I've started this, it's just I ran out of idea's half way through the chapter. I think this is the longest yet though!

Kai: Yea... glares

Mia: glares

KG2:... wot?

Kai and Mia: Cow!

KG2: ???

Ray: You, um...

KG2: WOT?!?

Mariah: You nearly made them get off with each other so they're mad and about to kill you... I think..."

Mia: Too right, pink!

Kai: You're going down KG2!!!

KG2: Why do they always pick on the authoress??

Kenny: To save KG2, press 1 on your receiver, to contact…

Dizzi: Kenny?

Kenny: Yeah?

Dizzi: Shut up.

Kenny: Okey dokey.

KG2: You guys know the routine, five reviews and the next chapter is a coming your way… and a big, big thanks for any review to any of my fics so far!

All: You guys RULE!

KG2: Until we meet again... may the force be with you...


End file.
